Charlotte Linlin
| first = Chapter 651; Episode 571 | affiliation = Big Mom Pirates; is introduced.}} Yonko; Charlotte Family | occupation = Pirate; Captain | birth = February 15th | jva = Toshiko Fujita | epithet = (FUNimation Subs: Big Mam) }} Charlotte Linlin, best known as Big Mom, is the captain of the Big Mom Pirates, the only woman among the Yonko, and the matriarch of the Charlotte Family. She is the last Yonko to be named. Her epithet was first mentioned just after the Battle of Marineford by Eustass Kid, and her real name by Pappug in the Fishman Island Arc. She is also one of the central antagonists of Yonko Saga. Appearance Big Mom has only been partially seen from the shadows, but it is clear that she is an incredibly large and obese woman. She has a very wide grin, long curly hair that juts out wildly, large bulging eyes, a beak-like nose, and round cheeks. She also wears a tricorne hat bearing a jolly roger on the front. Her outfit seems to consist of a pink dress with red polka dots and high-heels. She is seen drooling a large amount of saliva in all of her appearances thus far. She also has a ring on the thumb of her left hand. Personality Big Mom loves sweets, making all the islands under her protection pay her in whatever kind of candy they can produce. She seems to be obsessed with sweets to the point that her likes and dislikes are based on them, and she is willing to destroy a country for failing to deliver them. Despite this, she does not lose control when Luffy claimed to have eaten all of her candy; instead, she is perceptive enough to see through his lie to protect Fishman Island. That aside, there are two things she dislikes: bitter treats, and invitees not showing up for her tea party. She does not forgive those who refuse invitations to her tea parties, and will kill people precious to the invitee who does not attend as a "present".This demonstrates herself to be very brutal As Vito put it "Even demons come when they are called by Charlotte Linlin." Although she does not seem greedy, Big Mom appears to have a rather capitalist mindset. She strongly believes that a pirate must accept no compromises or delays for something that they want. Pappug thinks she is protecting Fishman Island with a business perspective, since the deals made with the candy qualify as racketeering even though she prioritizes sweets over money and treasure. She initially refused an alternative payment of treasure when the candy tribute could not be met, and she also doubled the required amount of candy in exchange for a deadline extension of merely two weeks. She appears to be quite ruthless, burning down a country when they failed to make their payment, disregarding any reason for the failure and rationalizing that she hates people who cannot keep their promises. She is infamous for decimating islands over slight infractions, and is voracious to the point of eating some of her own subordinates if hungry enough, showing signs of cannibalism. She refers to herself with , a very masculine way of saying "I", instead of the gender-neutral that most other females use. Relationships Crew Her subordinates call her and most seem to be afraid of her. Since she is willing to eat her subordinates when she is hungry, she doesn't seem to care for their well-being very much. So far, only the unnamed three-eyed girl and Bobbin appear to be unafraid of her. Bobbin even had a friendly chat with Big Mom after returning to her at Whole Cake Island. She scolded Tamago for being willing to deal with Luffy for treasure in exchange for a deadline extension. Sailing under Big Mom means to have their bloodlines tied, meaning the family of the recruit is to be united with that of the Charlotte Family's via political marriages. For this reason, said recruit will also sever ties with their previous affiliations, who will not become an extension towards the Big Mom Pirates. Because of this, the patriarch of the Vinsmoke Family engaged his third son to the thirty-fifth daughter of the Charlotte Family. Capone Bege Big Mom and Capone Bege are affiliated, as Bege's crew became during the timeskip subordinates of the Yonko. Bege and his crew were on the Big Mom Pirates's ship that was chasing the Thousand Sunny. Big Mom seems to have a good opinion of Bege as a subordinate, as he was responsible along with Pekoms and Tamago for returning Caesar to her and defeating the Straw Hat crew. Protectorates Given her capitalist mindset, Big Mom only imparts protection upon her chosen territories for as long as they can meet the demanded candy tribute; she will not hesitate to have them destroyed if there is even a chance that they will not be able to pay it. Her idea of "protection" specifically offers only protection from external pirate attacks, as her crew stated that the local uprising on Fishman Island was none of their concern. The sweets produced by Fishman Island were a particular favorite of hers. She refuses to give any period of grace under normal circumstances, but was willing to do so once for Fishman Island simply because she was amused by Luffy's declaration. Enemies Monkey D. Luffy Big Mom knows of Luffy's relation to Garp and of his involvement in the events at Marineford. When she sends her subordinates to collect the candy tribute from Fishman Island, Luffy talks to her via a Den Den Mushi, claiming that he is responsible for the island's lack of candy. Big Mom accuses him of lying and refuses the treasure that he offers as a replacement. She admits the Supernova has nerve for standing up to her and decides to target him instead of Fishman Island. In response, Luffy notes that he can't leave Fishman Island under the protection of someone who would destroy it on a whim. He declares that he would defeat her in the New World and claim Fishman Island as his own territory. Luffy's friction with Big Mom only intensified when he hears how Sanji is coerced into a political marriage that will result in him leaving the Straw Hat Pirates. Knowing this, Luffy decided to sneak in and ruin the ceremony. Caesar Clown In the past, Caesar Clown was commissioned by Big Mom for specific research. Despite his research failing, he still took money for it, causing Big Mom to pursue him. When her crew attacked the Thousand Sunny to retrieve him, Caesar begged the Straw Hats to protect him from her wrath. Abilities and Powers As one of the Yonko, Big Mom is one of the four most powerful pirates in the world. She has a mouth large enough to devour an entire person. When she becomes hungry, she produces abnormal quantities of a highly corrosive saliva. It was stated by the Gorosei that she is one of the few people capable of stopping Blackbeard. Through her strength as one of the most powerful pirates, Linlin has managed to amass a very powerful crew, as well as several strong subordinates such as Jinbe, a fishman and former Shichibukai, and Capone Bege, one of the members of The Worst Generation. She has a high influence over the underworld as well, having connections with the Vinsmoke Family, which lead the legendary Germa 66. Those that marry her daughters automatically become part of her crew. While under Big Mom's protection, Fishman Island is protected from pirate attacks, indicating a powerful influence similar to that of the late Whitebeard. She has been stated to be able to destroy entire countries over sweets. She's intimidating enough that even her underlings Pekoms and Tamago, who are pretty powerful themselves, are afraid of talking to her when she is angered. Big Mom's overall influence seems to allow her to gather information about the backgrounds of people that might be of her interest, with said information possibly being used to issue threats and demands. It is said that even demons of Hell would attend her tea parties if they are invited, and anyone who does not show would be choked by regret the next day. History Past Big Mom made dealings at some point with the rogue Marine scientist Caesar Clown. However, he embezzled a large sum of money from her to fund his own research. She seemed to have not noticed, but Caesar feared that if she ever caught him, she would find out for sure. Timeskip After the Battle of Marineford and the death of Whitebeard, Fishman Island was once again vulnerable to pirate attacks and to the slave trade. Big Mom decided to protect it in Whitebeard's place but demanded large amounts of candy as payment, thus leading to the Candy Factory's creation. The Sun Pirates would also ally with her crew for protection due to Jinbe having resigned from his position as Shichibukai. Although she kept Fishman Island safe from pirate attacks, she did not actually care for the island's well-being. Her "protection" was more like holding the island hostage, threatening to destroy it if it missed a monthly tribute. Fishman Island Arc After the Straw Hat Pirates and the Ryugu Kingdom defeated the New Fishman Pirates, Big Mom sent two of her subordinates to collect the monthly candy tribute, unaware that the factory had been destroyed in the fighting. The Minister of the Left revealed that Big Mom would be infuriated with the lack of payment, possibly even destroying Fishman Island for failing to deliver the candy. Big Mom first appeared on Whole Cake Island, excited for an upcoming tea party at which she anticipated eating the candy from Fishman Island. She asked some of her subordinates if they were also excited but then apparently ate them, saying they could continue being excited in her stomach. Shortly thereafter, Bobbin returned from destroying an island that had failed to make its monthly candy tribute, reporting that everything had gone up in flames. Pleased, Big Mom commented that the baked sweets from that country were delicious and that the island must have smelled wonderful as it burned down. When she learned that Fishman Island might not be able to make their monthly payment, she ordered a call to be made to the island at once. Pekoms and Baron Tamago were too nervous to answer when the call went through, so Luffy answered it instead. Luffy claimed that he had eaten all ten tons of the candy meant for her tribute. Big Mom accused him of lying, but Luffy insisted that he spoke the truth. When Luffy offered her their treasure as a replacement, she was greatly offended, saying she would only accept candy and that she couldn't eat treasure. Tamago informed her that Eustass Kid had recently sank two of their ships and they were in need of money to cover the damages, so they should accept the gold and allow the Fishman Island two weeks to recover and make new candy. Big Mom was further insulted by the suggestion, believing that pirates should not compromise. However, she told Tamago that she had become interested in Luffy, and so she shifted the target of her wrath from Fishman Island to Luffy alone. She also agreed to take the offered treasure as compensation and gave the island extra time to make their payment, although she doubled the amount of candy required. Luffy decided that it was too dangerous to leave Big Mom in charge of Fishman Island and declared that he would defeat her when they meet in the New World. He announced his intention to claim Fishman Island as his own territory, utterly infuriating Big Mom. Zou Arc Sometime after Sanji and his group arrived at Zou, Big Mom and Sanji's father arranged a political marriage between Purin and Sanji to unite the bloodlines of the Charlotte and Vinsmoke Families. Translation and Dub Issues In One Piece Green: Secret Pieces, Linlin's epithet was romanized as Big Mom. However, in Chapter 610, her name was romanized as Big Mam. Later, in Chapter 651, her name was again romanized by Oda as "Big Mom", when Sanji was fantasizing about her appearance. Occasionally, errors in romanization occur, and Oda simply makes mistakes. This has been evidenced in the past concerning Alabasta and Iceburg as well. Merchandise Video Games Support Appearances *One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X Trivia *When Tamago stated that the sweets-loving Big Mom was a female pirate, Sanji imagined her as an attractive redhead. *She shares her name with the real-life pirates Charlotte Badger and Charlotte de Berry. *The real appearance of Big Mom differs considerably from the silhouette shown during Monkey D. Garp's explanation of the Yonko. Unlike her early silhouette, she has a rounder nose and rounder teeth. However, this may have been due to changes in her appearance over the timeskip or because her character design was not yet complete. *Big Mom is the only Yonko whose full appearance has not been shown. *The charlotte is a popular french cake, matching the character's interest in sweets. *While the Big Mom Pirates as a whole seem heavily inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Big Mom in particular appears to be based on the Queen of Hearts from 1951 Disney's animated adaption of the novel, as they share the following similarities: **Their similar appearances: they are both obese, and have a bulbous nose and a very wide grin; whereas Big Mom is just incredibly huge, easily comparable with Giants, the Queen of Hearts appears to be abnormally tall when standing near her tiny husband, the King, who barely reaches up to her knee; one may compare Big Mom's tricorne to the Queen's crown; they also both wear a dress. **They both have the tendency to order people decapitated; Big Mom with affiliates of absentees of her tea parties, and the Queen of Hearts with those who dare annoy her in general. References Site Navigation ca:Charlotte Linlin de:Charlotte Linlin fr:Charlotte Linlin it:Charlotte Linlin id:Charlotte Linlin Category:Female Characters Category:Big Mom Pirates Category:Yonko Category:Charlotte Family Category:Whole Cake Island Characters Category:Fishman Island Saga Antagonists Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists Category:Yonko Saga Antagonists